The Ascended-The Dream Catchers Knight
by CreaturesofDarkness
Summary: SO as I have said in the first chapter, this is a story that me and one of my close friends are writing and bla bla bla. this is kinda a cross over, but it mostly focuses on the three main characters(they aren't even part of any of Cassie Clares books. They are made up) Please leave a review! you don't even have to have an account to type one! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story than me and one of my closest friends are writing right now,(her account name is ElizaWanders. she doesn't have anything published yet tho...) and I thought it would be cool if one of us were to post this onto here, so enjoy ^-^

P.S. the names at the beginning of most paragraphs are who's telling the story, and what point of view it's in.

P.P.S yes, the title is indeed supposed to say _the _not _thw._

* * *

-Dominique 3rd-

Dominique sits at the dining room table, talking to Emmah instead of doing the important things like her math homework, taking a shower, etc. She could hear the annoying flapping sound in the background. "TESSA! STOP PLAYING FREAKING FLAPPY BIRD WILL YA?!"

"Sorry Dom. Im waiting for Magnus to come pick me up and its taking FOREVER!"

"Well can you at least turn off the sound? please?"

"Fine."

Dominique goes back to typing when she hears the doorbell echo through the institute. 'it's probably Jace back from his ride' She thought excitedly. Dominique had just become a Shadowhunter a few weeks ago when she had come across the "Shadowhunter Codex" curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she started reading the book. That's when she started seeing things.

Dominique grabbed her bag. it was really more of knapsack full of art supplies that she brought whenever she hung out at the institute. Since Emmah had just became a werewolf, Dominique was giving her lessons on how to draw, trying to help calm her down.

"Hhheeelllooo?" called Jace

"Oh, H-hi Jace!" Dominique nervously replied. She knew that she shouldn't be intimidated by him, but it was hard not to be. He was incredibly gorgeous, but he was Clary's anyways. Besides Dominique had Jamie, her hot nerd boyfriend. but Jace had this sort of aura of power about him. you could just feel his arrogance and strength.

"So, where's Clary and Tessa?"

"Oh! uh…"

"Tessa's in the parlor, playing another stupid game, and Clary is out with Isabelle, picking out wedding dresses" said Emmah, who for some reason didn't get nervous about Jace. When Dominique told Emmah about how she felt Jace's aura when ever she saw him, Emmah just laughed in her face and made a sarcastic comment about how arrogant he is.

"Oh, cool "Said Jace, looking a little disappointed, obviously because he wanted to see Clary, his beautiful soon-to-be bride. "Can you girls help me with this thing, it's heavy. I could handle it on my own, but , you know, don't want to get a sore neck before I see Clary later" Jace was carrying a giant wooden crate, almost the size of the entire hall.

"Oh! um sure…" said Dominique.

Dominique walked over to Jace about to grab the sides of the box, when she tripped. She was about to take a giant face plant when she was saved by none other than

Jem. Dominique's face was inches from the hard floor when she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her. One arm was on her stomach and the other arm was across her chest. She stood up slowly and turned around.

"Are you okay Dom?" Asked Jem worriedly. He had his hands of her shoulders, just to make sure she wasn't going to fall over again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think. "

"Okay. Well I'm going out for a bit. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the front door shut, Emmah started laughing uncontrollably. Not long after that Jace joined in too and eventually so did Dominique. Alec and Tessa came in not five minutes later to find the three teenagers rolling around on the floor. They walked out almost as soon as they had come in.

-Emmah 1st-

Great, the new Shadow hunter is a total klutz. How perfect.  
After our little trio of laughing buffoons, we walked into the parlor where Tessa and Clary were talking about weddings and cakes and flowers, etc.  
"And you see the blue- Oh hey!" said Clary, her eyes lighting up when she saw Jace. She walked, more of a power walk, towards Jace and pulled him into a grand embrace.  
I leaned toward Dominique "We should probably leave the love birds alone" I whispered.  
"Heh, yeah," Dominique agreed "Hey Tessa, want to go watch Tobuscus Flappy Bird videos, and leave this immediate area?"

"Hmm? O-oh, uh, yeah! Let's get out of here…" Tessa said, trying her best to sneak around Jace and Clary.

We all walked into the hall, hoping their PDA wouldn't infect our eyes any longer, and started talking about Flappy Bird videos. Well, Tessa and Dominique were, I was kind of just wandering aimlessly without a cause.  
There was a big knock on the grand entrance, where the blonde Victorian lady of our century had previously fallen, the klutz. Tessa opened the door a crack and peaked her head out.  
"Who is it?"

"Um, here to see Dominique." said light boyish voice. "Is she here?"

I immediately rushed to the door and looked out. "Sup Man?" I asked, "You here to see the blonde? Well I'm sorry to that's impossible. She just went out to fight a horrid demon, and got infected with some nasty poison. You don't want to see her, believe me, her face is covered in blisters, cheeks are all puffy, and her skin, oh her skin! It has turned to a sickly green color, even one your people would consider disgusting." I said.

"What? I-I can't believe it! Ho-" the light boyish voice was saying, in horridly worried tone.  
"Don't believe anything the werewolf says, just lies, James." said a brute and rough voice.

"Well thanks, Faelern, you're awfully fun." I said.

"Um, excuse me?" said Dominique from behind me, "I would kind of like to see my boyfriend if you wouldn't mind!"

"Well actually I do mi-"

Dominique pushed pass to turn to her faerie boyfriend Jamie. He had blue-green skin, and green shirt and shoes. He, for a faerie, was quite underdresses, as far as colors go. I think for Dominique's sake, he tried his best to look sort of mundane-like. He kept his dark brown hair in a little emo cut, covering a side of his face, which was cute, obviously, since he was a faerie after all. He wore glasses, though why, I don't know. Faeries tend to have much better sight than others.

the two walked away from the doors and started toward the street, and even though they could be going anywhere, I had a stubborn feeling they were going to land of the fey.

-Dominique1st-

" Now, I have one question," said Jamie, " how the heck did you two become friends? You're basically complete opposites!"

"Well, It all started when I first became a Shadowhunter.."

" Do tell my love, but first let us go to my land."

Jamie grabbed my hand and with the other hand he opened a portal to the faerie land. We walked through the darkness that never seemed to end. I shivered and walked closer to him. Right when I started feeling nauseous, We stepped out into a endless green field filled with flowers of many colors. Jamie led me to the middle of the field and sat down. I sat down next to him, and leaned against his arm.

"So, back to your story."

"Well like I said, it all started when I became a Shadowhunter. I had just gotten my first marks when Will came running in. You remember Will right?"

"Yes I remember Will. He's the arrogant one that flirts with everyone. He's very similar to Jace."

"They are brothers… Twins actually. They look nothing alike though."

"No, no they don't" Jamie said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, I was just receiving my first marks when Will came running in and said that there was a rogue werewolf attacking a local farm and that we needed to get our things together and go.

"Clary was the one drawing the strength rune on me at the time. It was hurting. A lot. She finished the rune and asked me if I wanted to go on my first case. Of course I said yes! Clary took me to the weapons room and asked my which weapon I wanted to use. I looked around and the only weapon that tickled my fancy-"

"Tickled your fancy?! What the crap?!"

"Yes. Tickled my fancy. The only weapon that tickled my fancy was the bow. I pointed to the intricately designed bow and said, 'I want that one.' Clary gave me a surprised look and said, 'ookkaaayyyyy...' She handed me the bow and quiver. Now I gotta tell you, The bow fit in my hand perfectly. Almost as if it were made just for my hand.

"We got the rest of our gear on and met everyone else down stairs. Clary was my only friend there. Jace asked us if we were rea-"

I immediately stopped talking when I heard a loud bang in the distance. It almost sounded like a gunshot.

-Emmah- 1st

"Pass the cauliflower will ya?"

Tessa threw the white vegetable at me. "Gee, thanks."

She shrugged, "In my day, it was appropriate to say please every once in awhile."

"It is still considered appropriate to say please. I just don't say it very often. Just like it's considered polite to not throw mushrooms into people's hair."

"wha-OUCH!" Tessa squealed, a big mushroom stuck in her long hair. earlier it was done a style where it was pulled to one side of her side of her head with a clip. Now, it looked more like her hair was attacked with a loose jeweled clip hanging on her head, along with the brown mushroom in her locks.  
"You will pay for this, Emmah Wanders!"

And so, for the following twenty minutes, we continued throwing the ingredients for what was planned to be dinner, turned into fairly good lethal projectiles.

After the barbaric activity ceased, and we were covered with things ranging from freshly picked avocados, to last months' leftovers. We continued to make the food, almost in complete silence except for the chopping of knives and bubbling of boiling water, until Tessa finally broke the silence.

"So, uh, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What? You want to continue throwing food?!"

"No, it's means-ah never mind. Ask your damn question."

"Okay. So, are you- have you told Dominique about that boy that came earlier?"

"Jamie? It's her boyfriend, I was just-"

"No, I don't mean earlier today. I meant earlier this week. About two days ago, that boy who came into your room?"

I stopped, deadpan. Slowly turning my head with an incredulous look on my face.

"Were you spying on me?! What did you see?!" I yelled, with a slight nervous quiver in my voice.

"No! I was walking to my room, and I heard you two talking. He said you needed to come with him to the city, and you told him to shut it,"I sort of grinned when she said that. Tessa never said anything remotely unpleasant. "And then you both went into your room. I walked back to my room, but I'm curious. Who was he?"

"H-he… He's a Shadowhunter. His name is Zale. But he's not like the kind of shadow hunters everyone else is, like Dominique or Clary. He's a, well, bad Shadowhunter. He works for a man named Sebastian, or at least that's what everyone calls him.

"Sebastian, he was trying to, like, recruit me for his army or something. Zale was warning me that I needed to go to the city of Alicante, where Sebastian can't go. He was trying to protect me from him. I told him I was perfectly safe in the institute. Then we started talking about, uhm, stuff…" I said, feeling sort of awkward.

"Stuff? what kind of stuff?" She asked. Damn that curious girl.  
"Uhm, stuff-stuff. Like, he misses me and likes me in the not-kindergarten way. And then we, uh, kissed…"

"Oh! Uhm, well are you going to tell Dominique? She's your best friend."

"Eventually, I don't know. I can't tell her right now, after all the crap she had to deal with involving Jamie and the faeries… Not to mention the fact that Jace is getting married to Clary. Don't tell anyone, especially Clary, this, but when Dominique first met Jace, she got a, uh, weird vibe about him. I think she just likes him, but she says she can feel his power about him. Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I'm serious. I'll go all full moon on you if you do."

"Okay! I won't tell!"

"Thanks I-"

All of a sudden, Will and Jace came running into the hall, Clary and Isabelle not too far behind, grabbing weapons.  
"What's going on?!" Tessa and I asked, almost in sync.

"Dominique… Something happened…"

As soon as he said Dominique, I ran to my room for my gear. Not puny Shadowhunter gear, but my own gear. I had special outfit for dangerous occasions. It's this blue top with darker blue stripes and brown ripped jeans, with a few minor alterations. The fabric has iron dust set into the threads, in case faeries got too close; the jeans had laces tying splash bottles of holy water to the thigh part of the jean legs, for pesky vamps; and, of course, the long brown boots that hold a sharp knife, my own special weapon. The handle is made of iron, and the blade is dipped in holy water, but the blade's material is the reason i don't take it out often. Silver. Even though I am a werewolf, I believe it is the weapon that can kill it's own bearer is what makes you stronger. And yet, i am a weak soul, so I don't bring it with me very often. Not even on the night the fey attacked the institute. Not even on Ascension day. That's what I call the day I met Dominique.

I put on my gear and lifted up the knife realizing i never named it. I know naming won't give any power to it, only seraph blades and holy swords can do that. this sword is far from holy. Still, considering how i have had this knife for so long, it feels almost wrong not to name it.  
I tried to reach deep into my mind, thinking for some creative name. I know the names for seraph blades are named after angels and holy spirits. I keep thinking of people and their swords in mythology, since my dad was an English teacher, he made it important that I learned everything he taught his high school and college students.  
I think of one particular piece of literature. King Arthur's dagger, Carnwennan. It was known to shroud the user in a shadow, I always liked that bit. That a dagger would protect the user from being seen, that it would protect not just by it's sharp blade, but keep the user's identity hidden. I remember the question my dad asked me when he told the stories of King Arthur, he said, that even though the sword of peace, Clarent, was also called the coward's sword. He said, "Clarent was used by Mordred to kill Arthur, and that was cowardice. But the dagger, Carnwennan, was meant to hide the user, so who's to say that isn't cowardice? That hiding behind a shroud of mystery, not taking responsibility for hiding, who's to say that the sword used to kill Arthur is any more cowardly than the dagger of hiding?"  
Needless to say, I never came up with answer. But I liked the question. I never wanted to be cowardice, and I don't think having the knife is. I think the question of it intrigues me, whether my knife is cowardice or not. I looked closely at the knife.

"Carnwennan" I whisper to the knife.

I let the knife rest in my gloved hand.

knock, knock.

"Emmah, come out here! I need to talk to you!" A female voice yelled. Isabelle. Besides Dominique and Tessa, Isabelle was definitely someone I liked to talk to.

"Uhm, sure! In a sec!"

I took a look around my room one more time, and covered my knife with a rag and slid it in my boot.

Isabelle looked at me with her black eyes, a look that can only be described as sorry.

"Look, Dominique is in trouble. She and Jamie… Well, crap went down at Crazy City," Crazy City was our name for the city of fey, we never said it around Dominique or Jamie, didn't want to offend them, "Anyway, we can handle it, we don't want you to get hurt trying to-"

"I'm going." I said, dead serious. I rarely spoke with such a serious or stern tone, even rarer when I'm talking to Isabelle. "Issy, I know you guys are trying to protect me, and that you think I'm a weak little puppy, but I can fight." I looked her straight in the eyes, "If you think I'm going to wait here for you guys while you go and fight and whatnot, when Dominique and her stupid faerie boyfriend are in possible danger, then you guys clearly don't know me very well."

I turned around before Isabelle could continue, and walked out the door. After reaching the sidewalk, I ran at full speed to Crazy City.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dominique-

"What the he-"

"Shh!" said Jamie, obvious fear in his eyes. We ducked under a tree, which was admittedly not the best strategy, but when in doubt, hug a tree. "Oh no no no… this is bad… this is very very bad…" Jamie repeated. As silly as it sounds, even when he is hyperventilating, he looks adorable. He's always looked adorable. I remember how he looked when I first met him, how he looked at me and held his gaze when he realized I could see through his glamour. I remember how his face contorted into confusion and paranoia. His cute face… "Dom! Ugh, are you doing it again?"He whispered. I blushed, embarrassed that when in imminent danger I started day dreaming.

"Sorry! I got a little… are we gonna do?"I said.

"Umm… Oh-okay, I'm gonna open a portal to the institute, and I want you to go and return to the institute. I'll stay here and try to fight off whoever is here, and make sure it doesn't track the destination of the portal." he said.

"No! I am not leaving you here. I'm a shadow hunter, I can fight!"

"Yes, you are, but i'm not letting you get hurt when you are weaponless. It'll be alright Dom, If I felt it was too dangerous, don't you think I'd stay with my big and bold shadowhunter girlfriend?" He smiled. His cute, adorable smile…

"No, stop! Quit using your weird faerie powers to hypnotize me into doing what you want. I'm not going to!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Dominique…" He sighed, and kissed me. No matter how pissed I was at him, I still kissed back. That's the thing about faeries, everything they do has deeper platonic meaning. They don't care about kissing, they just want to get the message of their love across. But if kissing is what it takes to get the message sent, they'll do it. My eyes were closed while we kissed, until another gunshot went through the air. I jumped and opened my eyes, and Jamie tore away from our embrace and put his hand on the ground. I walked over to him, and he hugged me.

"Dominique Shadowhunter, I love you."

"And I love you too, James." I closed my eyes, feeling his warm embrace. He whispered something, but I couldn't tell what. Then, he shoved me on the ground. Except I realised all too late that I wasn't hitting the ground, I was falling into a portal. Then, i knew what he said. He said, "I'm sorry, angel-girl"

-Isabelle-

It was crazy. Completely and utterly psychotic. There was no way we were going to the land of the fey to rescue some stupid girl that no one even likes! She doesn't even have the right to be called a Shadowhunter, but here we are going out to rescue her and her little boyfriend from the land of the Fey. His own home. I can't believe this. And now, Emmah, has run to who knows where, searching for Dominique and that stupid faerie boyfriend of hers. God, I hate faeries. It was ridiculous how they acted around each other. Dominique getting all googly-eyed at him, while he confesses his "love" to her, as if those heartless worms could love. My relationship with downworlders has always been a bit odd. The only downworlders I'd some to even somewhat trust would be Magnus, Tessa, Emmah, and Simon. And saying they're downworlders doesn't even fit them. Magnus who is a warlock spawned by one of the oldest demons, is bipolar sparkle-obsessed party boy; Tessa, whose entire existence was not even possible, is a very pretty, very boring, nerd from the victorian century; Emmah is previously rogue werewolf who did some pretty harsh stuff, is a sarcastic 17year-old who couldn't care less about wearing protective gear or make up; and Simon, is a vampire who can walk around in daylight and is untouchable, is empathetic geek in a horribly lame band. The people I hang around with belong in a circus, and yet they're better company than most people out there. "Issy! Did you talk to Emmah?" Jace yelled from the kitchen. Apparently the kitchen was prime time for meetings on battle strategies at this point. "Oh um…" Oh crap! How am I going to explain this? I walked down the long hall into the bright kitchen. It was so weird seeing the place that was normally decked out with big spoons and cabbages, now being inhabited by runaway steles, weapons, and stray cupcake wrappers. Seriously, these guys can't even throw away a cupcake wrapper?! "Hey Iz did you- Crap, what's happened?" said Will.

"Oh umm, you know. I went to talk to Emmah, she,uh, freaked out, and ran out the doors of the institute."

"What?!" Jace, Clary, Tessa, and Will all exclaimed. "yeah… B-but don't worry! We're gonna get her back. She's a werewolf, not a warlock, she can't exactly just go into the Crazy City-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call the city of the fey, 'Crazy City'?" Tessa interjected, annoyed. "-So we can go find her. She's fast, yes-"

"Very fast" Will added. "And very, very strong" Jace suggested.

"-Will you guys shut up?! God! Anyway, We can still catch her. and she knows her way around the city, she won't get lost. Now let's get working on a strategies: How are we gonna save Ascension Princess and her toad?" Jace and Will looked at each other nervously. "What?" I asked. "Iz," Jace said, "I think you're forgetting something. Tonight is the full moon, and if we don't catch Emmah before she changes, well, that's gonna be some trouble" Crap.

-Emmah-

Werewolves are fast, yes, but werewolves made from previous couch potatoes have a very small amount of energy. My feet hurt, my legs were burning. I was getting cramps in my stomach and sweat was coming down in streams on my face. Still, I was going, and pretty fast , people in New York aren't very used to people running at 50 miles per hour down the sidewalk. Oh well. In case you're wondering, yes, it did occur to me that I didn't know where the entrance to the city was, and that I couldn't make portals. And that my running away is only making Dominique and Jamie wait longer, and that the group at the Institute are probably waiting for me to come back. But I'm not coming back. The Institute is not a place for me. Tessa may be able to stand living among shadowhunters, but I can't. I run down a little street in Brooklyn, and find the door to the house i'm looking for. I walk up to the door and buzz Magnus. I knew I could just walk in, I had his key. But there wasn't enough time for that, because I suddenly fell right there in front of the door. I started spasming all over the floor, my arm bent at an awkward angle. If I was normal, i would say I just fell and broke my arm on impact, but that's not the case. I'm Changing. I'm Changing, and I'm fainting.

-Dominique-

I was still falling, cloaked in utter blackness. I knew I should be thinking of a place, of a destination so I don't fall all the way to hell. But I couldn't. All I could think about was Jamie, my poor adorable boyfriend. I know how everyone at the Institute looked at us, I'm not a fool. We are an odd couple. The tall, skinny blonde Shadowhunter girl staring at her faerie boyfriend. Her faerie boyfriend, who dressed like a mundane teenager around everyone. Even the fey. People think it's for my case, but they don't know that I'm the only who can't see it. And suddenly I was pulled into a memory.

_It was the day before I would ascend. I was walking around Brooklyn, looking at all the shops, wondering what it would be like to not have everything glamoured. I was bored with the Sight, but as far as vision goes, I was more like someone with the Sight who needed glasses. I can see through glamours, but the more complicated ones are near impossible. It took me forever to go through the Institute's glamour. Anyway, I was walking down the streets, when something caught my eye. I had been looking at jewelry, sort of thinking about stealing a cheap bracelet. It had gray painted beads around the entire thing, with five charms. One was a bright silver moon, another was a green four-leaf clover, a dark blue star, a purple and yellow mirrored tear drop shape made of two swirls, and an ivory colored angel. I was about to pocket it when I saw a man walking toward the jewelry cart, except he was kind of off looking. I knew he was of the fey, he had green skin, and he smelled of a strong sage smell. But he was different, constantly changing. One second he was wearing skinny jeans with an emo cut, another second He was wearing bright green pantaloons with a long and luscious black ponytail. I was staring at him rather intensely, trying to see if I could take hold onto just one form instead of two. Then he started staring back. He beckoned me over with his finger. "Um, hello." I greeted. "Can you see me?" said the faerie. "Yes I can see you."_

_ "How much?" He said it rather intensely. "Um, well it's difficult. One second you're a green skinned emo, another you look like someone from the Dark Ages." His eyes widened. "Um," I said, "What's your name? I'm Dom-" _

_"SSHHhh!" He said, "Don't tell me your name. I don't want to control you!" _

_"Oh, um, well just call me Dom then. Can you give me your name, or at least a nickname?" _

_"Uhh… Over here!" He walked me over to a magazine stand. He picked up on and pointed to the guy on the cover. He was black, with a big smile, like the smile only funny people can give. "What's his name?" he asked. "Um, I think that's James Brown ." I answered. "Okay, call me Jamie then." He smiled triumphantly. "Okay, Jamie, what's with the whole changing forms thing?"_

_ "Oh, that," He said, "Okay, so I'm a faerie, duh, and we have to hide our true forms so others don't know who we are, when we don't want them to at least. Only other faeries can see through our glamours. But you, you can see through my glamour, and you're just a mundane. You are just a mundane, right?" "Last time I checked, yes. But I am going to ascend into being a shadowhunter tomorrow." I said with a proud smile. "Oh, okay. Tomorrow, after you ascend, meet me here, at this jewelry store. Got it?" He asked, his blue eyes begging for an answer. Or green. It's hard to tell. "Yeah, but I have a question for you: What color are your eyes?" I said, with an honest curiosity. He smiled. "All in due time, Dom." And he vanished, and then the whole scene vanished, until it was just me._

-Emmah-

I woke up in a bright purple bedroom. Posters of various video games and artists were plastered on the mauve walls. To the right were several large bookshelves filled to the brim. I was in my room, at Magnus's. The red victorian door opened and in came Magnus wearing burnt orange, too tight ripped skinny jeans; a big green poncho, drenched with water; And, of course he was wearing his classic purple sparkles in his hair, gelled up into a little mullet. "Morning sunshine. Did you tear the curtains yet?" Magnus said, in his casual sing-song voice. "No, sorry. Though I can't say the same about your outfit. What's with the poncho?" "Oh, this ol' thing?" said Magnus, grabbing the edge of the poncho, "Werewolf protection." "Also pregnancy protection." He raised an eyebrow "Not that you really need it, considering your latest favorite flavor of gender." "Genders, are not flavors. That's your crazy werewolf talking. Now, drink this awful tasting coffee, and talk to me when you're done. Don't even think about using the fire escape, I have a protection spell around this place." I nodded and then he kissed the side of my head. "And take a bath, you're as appealing as that coffee." and he walked out. I drank the coffee very easily, Magnus always hated my type of coffee, the kind you get out of Keurig coffee maker. But he knew I loved it, so whenever I needed a cure, he always served it in a nice little styrofoam cup of hazelnut coffee. I walked out of bed and looked in the mirror. Magnus was right, I do look awful. Clearly I must have broken or scratched something, my arm had a fairly nasty cut. And my clothes were replaced by some loose pajamas, my gear got washed and put in the dresser. My hair was a mess. Before I became a werewolf, when I was considered a mundane, my hair was long and curly, but ever since I changed, Magnus had suggested cutting it would be better while I was still getting used to the werewolf gig. Now it was chin length, and had this sort of 70's natural curl at the bottom. I looked at my face, I guessed I coughed blood last night, because my chin and cheek had some dried blood bits stuck to my face, and my freckled face was wet with sweat. My eyes, normally a light icy gray blue, had a little bit of yellow coming out the pupil. That was my usual tell if I was done changing. I grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off my face, and checked my eyes. No more yellow, so I must be done. I took a bath and scrubbed the rest of me, I saw I had some new bruises. Maybe I hit my knee when I was spasming or something. I looked at the dresser. I only brought a few outfits to the institute, all the rest of my clothes were here. I put on my green asymmetrical skirt, and my pale yellow fitted top with the loose sleeves. I looked for my gear, but all that was there was the top and pants, no boots. Walking out the bedroom, I saw how Magnus must have kept me terrorizing the rest of Brooklyn. On the floor is a pentagram, and I've spent enough time with Magnus to know what a frickin' pentagram is, and, combined with burning smell of coal and rotten cherries, gave me fair idea that he locked me in the damn thing. "Oh, the dog woke up. Finally." said Magnus. "Insensitive much? I see you locked me up in a magical cage, again. Seriously, how many times do I have to throw up on you for you to realise that I hate magic!" I whined. I hated acting like a two year-old in front of Magnus. Ever since I became a werewolf, he was the only one I could trust. He seemed to understand how I felt about the whole thing. It's not that I want to be normal again, but I don't want to lose my humanity just because I'm a downworlder. I liked knowing that the world is not what it seems, that you live in a completely different world than everyone else. It's like the feeling of being popular, or what you'd think popular would be; going to areas no one even knew existed, just having a certain veil of mystery about you. But it's… lonely. That's why I trusted Magnus I trusted him, and I loved him for that; I do love him, but like that friend who has a college degree and always acts like everyone is a blundering idiot because they don't know what an eclair is, yet always lets you know how much they love being your friend. "Magnus, I know you're just trying to protect me, but God! Magic and Emmah don't mix! I'd rather dip myself in a hot tub of artificial liquid silver." "'artificial' liquid silver. Not real silver?" Magnus suggested. "Well, come on, I'm not gonna kill myself just to get away from magic. That's crazy." Magnus chuckled, "That, Emmah, is why I put magic around you. Not because you're weak, but because you're aware. You don't want to kill yourself, or even analogize you killing yourself, just to keep you from experiencing pain. Yet you came screaming down New York just to save your shadowhunter friend and her faerie boyfriend, who you, as I recall, don't trust in the slightest." "I-" I started, before Magnus cut me off. "You, knew it was the full moon. I know it because you always stress about it, you even made me make a spell that gives you tattoo on your hand that tells you the moon face everyday. Yet, you went out to help your friend." "Fine! You can think I need magic to protect me because I'm so 'aware', whatever! I won't bother you next full moon!" I trudged toward the door, preparing to slam it so hard his purple crystal chandelier (Seriously,crystal!) but stopped when I saw Magnus holding my newly named dagger, Carnwennan. "Forgetting something?" He smiled mischievously. "Give it back!" I ordered, and grabbed for the knife, but he was too quick. "Tell me, Emmah, did you name this weapon?" "Why would I do that? I'm not a shadowhunter, and that's not a seraph blade. No point."I hoped the quiver in my voice wasn't as pronounced as I thought it was. "Oh, Emmah, you know just as well as I do there is always a point for you. I saw your face the first time you saw the shadowhunters and when they named their blades. So, what's the name?" I didn't know what game he was playing, but at that moment i didn't care. Because coming out of the hallway that led to the bedrooms, Dominique walked out, wearing a long gray nightgown. I looked from Magnus, to Dominique, to his pastel robe, to her nightgown. "What. The. Fug."


End file.
